Fame
by MusicalAngel499
Summary: Max's life is great, she has the fame, the looks and the money. But when new time guitarist Fang comes along will he unearth her secrets? Or will he lose himself in the fame? (REWRITE)


**Hola, it's me MusicalAngel499, call me Shadow. I'm totally redoing this series because  
1) My writing style has TOTALLY CHANGED  
2) My music taste is super different now too, I love hardcore and screamo so sorry for everyone who liked the other songs used in this story but they're being changed :/  
3) I know a TON more about bands and instruments now.  
Disclaimer- I don't own, you don't sue?**

(Max's Pov)

"Five minutes!" Cameron, our drum tech calls. Breathing out, I check that my guitar is plugged in and tuned. I pull at my Sleeping with Sirens shirt and skinny jeans to keep my hands from shaking with pre-concert jitters. I roll my shoulders to keep my wing from getting stiff in my shirt while I play our show. Yes folks I did say _wings_. But we'll get into that later.

"You ready Max?" our bassist, Nudge, calls while she puts her bass strap around her neck. She makes sure her My Chemical Romance tank top isn't being wrinkled and her neon green tutu is in place over rainbow leggings. She wears a jacket over her wings as well.

I grin at her and our drummer, Iggy, who just came out wearing his usual Bring Me the Horizon wife beater with a hoodie over it.

"One minute!" Cameron calls again. We look at one and other and run out onto stage when cued.

I race up to the mike and grab the mike stand, I look out into the pit and grin darkly.

"What's up San Fransisco?" The crowd goes wild.

"We're The Freaks and this is for you guys!"

_(Bulletproof Love by Pierce the Veil)_

_I breathe you in with smoke  
In the backyard lights (backyard lights)  
We used to laugh until we choked  
Until the wasted nights (wasted nights)  
It t was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone (sleep alone)_

_So darling don't try waking me up  
Cause my thrill is gone (say I'm wrong)  
Now the sunset's turning red behind the smoke  
Forever and alone _

_(yeah) _

_And you've gone and sewn me to this bed that tastes of you and me (you and me)  
I'll never leave my lips again under the blinding rain (blinding rain)  
I wanna hold your hand so tight I'm gonna break my wrist (break my wrist)  
And when the vulture's sing tonight I'm gonna join right in_

_I'll sing along (along)  
Cause I don't know any other song  
Oh whoa oh no  
And I'll sing along but I'm barely hanging on _

_No I'm barely hanging on  
By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone  
Now there's nothing to do but scream at the drunken moon _

It's always amazing to perform for the kids, to see them mosh and jump.

"Alright, I wanna see you jump!" I scream into the mike and begin to sing again with the crowd jumping.

"Sing if you know it!" Nudge calls. The kids all singing the next verse with me.

_This isn't fair (no!)  
don't you try to blame this on me (ooooh)  
My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me_

_And how dare you!  
I can barely see your name  
So I'll try to write it and fill the pen with blood from the sink_

_(Whoa, ooooh)_

_And don't just say it you should sing my name  
Pretend that it's a song cause forever it's yours  
And we can sing this on the way home_

_I'll sing along (along)  
Cause I don't know any other song  
Oh whoa oh no  
And I'll sing along but I'm barely hanging on  
_

_No I'm barely hanging on  
By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone  
Now there's nothing to do but tare my voice apart  
Nothing to do and scream at the drunken moon _

"Thank you San Fransisco!" We yell and run off stage sweating and trembling.

"Alright! Meet and greet!" I cheer, Nudge and Iggy joining in.

After meeting tons of fans, giving hugs, autographs and taking pictures we manage to get back to the bus before collapsing onto the couch.

"What a show guys!" I exclaim and stand up to stretch.

"We might just be getting even better now" Iggy smirks, I look questioningly at him when I hear a knock at the door.


End file.
